


Falling Stars

by AzulRain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulRain/pseuds/AzulRain
Summary: This is a collection of Haikyuu angst requests from various friends, and I decided that I'd try to post them. I'll say summaries for each story in the notes, though they're short one-shots, so it shouldn't be too heavy a read. You can leave requests in the comments, but I have to apologize, because I will turn down your request if it's for a ship that I don't write for. I'll post one each day until I run out of the ones I've already written. Thank you for reading!^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru.  
> 'Let Me Dance With You In The Stars.'  
> A world in which Iwaizumi has to live without Oikawa, and how he'll cope and come into grips in a world without the love of his life and the bane of his existence.

Iwaizumi's phone rang. He continued to lay in his bed, not wanting to exert the effort to pick up even something as simple as a phone, and allowed it to reach voice mail. But he received another call. And another. He was annoyed by the fifth call, and dragged himself across the bed to click the answering button, taking a look at his wrist. He was even skinnier than before.  
"Hey, Iwaizumi. It's me, Hanamaki. How are you . . . holding up? You haven't come to school for a month. We've been calling and calling, and this is the first time you've answered."  
"Ah . . . I'm fine. Sorry, I just don't want to go right now. Give me a bit more time."  
"God, you sound horrible . . . But today's Saturday. Do you want to come and hang out with us for today, Matsukawa and I? The three of u-"  
"Stop. Let's not pretend. We're not the same without Oikawa. He leaves a gaping hole we'll never be able to replace."  
"Iwaizumi, we have to mo-"  
"Don't even start with me. You'll never understand my pain. You've known him for three years. I've known him for my entire life. You don't know how it feels to wake up everyday and breath in air that stings so terribly I almost choke on it, because I know Oikawa will never breath the same air again. You're trying so hard to forget someone who can never be replaced! All of you just want him to disappear, but he won't!" Iwaizumi struggled to breath, and remembered his late night decision to overdose on drugs and let himself disappear.  
"But you have to try."  
"No. No, I don't. I'm sorry. I can't. You don't understand. When Oikawa left this world to dance in the stars with those aliens of his, that stupid, stupid idiot . . ." His voice was breaking, "He took my heart, and he never gave it back. Our group of four has become three, and soon, it will be two. I'm sorry."  
With that, Iwaizumi ended the call, letting it drop from his hand and smash into the floor, the screen shattering and sending tiny glass bits everywhere. It was funny that his phone seemed to mirror his current emotional state. Oikawa took his disease and shot it through Iwaizumi's sensitive and fragile glass heart, and left him alone to struggle to piece them back together. But he left virtually nothing. He had swept in and collected all the pieces unintentionally, and Iwaizumi was never getting them back.  
His head pounded with pain, and he flopped back onto the bed, his breath hitching from the movement. He stared at the glow in the dark stars twinkling on his ceiling, which Oikawa had painted when they were little kids. He hugged his pillow close, and tried to remember Oikawa's embrace.  
'Please . . .' His vision spun and faded as his breaths became shallow and meaningless, still gazing at his ceiling. Their ceiling. 'Let me dance in the stars with you.'  
Fifteen minutes later, Hanamaki and Matsukawa busted into Iwaizumi's house through the window and found his motionless body.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 'Where . . . am I?' Iwaizumi opened his eyes, and found himself laying upon fields of golden grass, blowing gently in the pleasant wind that graced the land. The sky above him was dark and starry, a canvas of beautifully dark cool colors splashed across the sky, complimented by the glittering stars painted in it.  
'You're dancing in the stars, just like you wanted to.' That voice. The one that had dragged him through all of his life, the one that could be bright and happy, low and sorrowful, or, in his last moments, broken and tired, but full of love. In front of him stood the man who had ripped Iwaizumi's heart. Oikawa Tooru.  
` Iwaizumi tried to find something to say, but all he could do was bite his lip and attempt to cover his face up as tears began to bud in his bright green eyes. Oikawa swiftly sped over to him, his massive, pure white wings rivaling the brightness of the stars above. Putting on that sweet smile that always mixed a certain loneliness and softness perfectly, and the one that had melted Iwaizumi's heart. He hugged him tightly, and whispered, his voice making it evident he was doing his best not to cry as well,  
‘I found you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and that's the end of the first one! I've been so scared for so long to post these, but I thought that there couldn't be any harm in it, so hwy not? Whew. Anyways, I realize that this is very short, but they were just mindless one-shots I had completed over the summer. However, I think I'll be opening requests, though I have to apologize, because if you request something for a ship I dislike, I will have to turn it down. Any criticisms and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much for reading!^^


	2. My Only Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request in which Hinata dies, but proposes to Kageyama before he does so.  
> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post one a day, and I will post one a day after this first one, but I needed to add this chapter to establish on AO3 that these are still somewhat ongoing, if I'm given requests.

Bang.  
That one small sound was all it took to take away the sun.  
Not the sun that the entire world depended on, but the sun that Kageyama depended on.  
Now, Kageyama held Hinata's head, cradling him as the police restrained the aggravated man who had let loose a bullet to hit an innocent that wasn't involved in his issues in the first place.  
Hinata's eyes widened as the bullet entered into his chest, and, white hot pain blossoming in his chest, he stumbled backwards from the force, and fell into Kageyama's sturdy arms, which soon became shaky as Kageyama lowered themselves to the ground, putting pressure on the wound as he panicked, tears pricking at his eyes.  
"Shouyou . . . Oi, Shouyou! Dumbass! Look at me!" Kageyama snapped desperately, trying to get Hinata's eyes to focus on him as he prevented his head from lolling back. "Call the ambulance!"  
"I'm sorry . . . Tobio . . ."  
"Don't apologize. Dumbass, stay with me . . . !" Kageyama's voice broke and he held the smaller male close, tipping his head up and feeling his soft ginger locks against his hand.  
"Tobio, will you marry me?" Hinata asked, his voice garbled.  
"What?"  
Hinata coughed and shivered, but said again, more insistent, "Will you marry me?"  
"Dumbass . . . That's not a question you should be asking right now . . . but of course. Just stay alive for now." He whispered softly, his voice cracking into a whimper.  
"I'm so relieved, I thought you'd say no . . ." He was losing him. Kageyama was losing Hinata, and he knew it as his breaths became more faint, and the light flickering in his eyes dimmed.  
"You are my sunshine . . ." Kageyama held him closer, trying so hard to keep him with him, in this world.  
"My only sunshine . . ." Hinata continued, still gazing at Kageyama's deep ocean blue eyes, swirling and chaotic.  
"You make me happy when skies are grey . . ." Kageyama buried his face in Hinata's neck.  
"You'll never know, dear, how much I . . . love . . . you . . ." Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes.  
Kageyama's breath hitched and tears spilled off of his cheeks, and he sobbed in the quietest voice possible, "Please don't take . . . my sunshine away . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, it's short, and I hope to extend my writing later on. To clarify, these are just short one shots. Next request was Levyaku, so look forward to tomorrow! Once again, thank you very much for reading!^^ I take requests, and I'm very open to any criticisms or feedback you'd be willing to give me. Have a good day.


	3. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request where Yaku is going off to study abroad for college, and Lev is desperate to keep in contact.

Yaku fought to stay in pace with the person in front of him, who was much taller and was blessed with much longer legs. He felt jealousy prick in him at their height difference, and instead decided to stare at the white tiled floor and their feet. Yaku and his class reached the stage, where they stared at the crowd as they waited for the ceremony to begin.  
Yaku choked as his eyes fell upon the crowd. Why was Lev here!? He was a first year, and wasn't supposed to be allowed to be at this ceremony. Yaku immediately looked to Kenma sitting next to Lev, knowing he was the only possible person who would have sneaked him in. Kenma avoided his gaze and looked elsewhere, though the look in Kenma's eyes in that one moment told Yaku everything; Lev had bothered and pestered Kenma about it until Kenma had agreed, as long as Lev was the only one to get in trouble when his teacher found out he was not home sick, but was instead at the graduation ceremony.  
All of the third year classes lined up at the stage and sang the Japanese National Anthem, then, once finished, sat down. Yaku listened for his name, and when it was called, responded with a halfhearted, "Yes.", not really into the graduation. He was excited for the future up ahead, but was also filled with regrets as each minute passed. He didn't want to leave this school. He didn't want to leave this country. And, as he gazed back at the crowd . . . He didn't want to leave Lev.  
Kuroo, a social man, as always, was the one chosen to take the diploma on behalf of all the third years, and raised it above his head for all to see, before bowing deeply with those annoyingly long legs and leaving the stage, followed by each class in single file lines. Once everyone were off and sat down in their seats in the crowd, they removed the chairs and let the dean take the stage. He made a long, boring speech that no one cared about, as he always liked to listen to himself talk.  
Yaku felt a sharp tap at the back of his head, and turned to see Lev's big smile on his pale face, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yaku-sa-!" Yaku shoved my hand on his mouth and silenced him, triggering a quiet giggle from Kenma. Kuroo's sharp ears heard it from next to Yaku, and he coughed dryly, a slight pink dusting his cheeks.  
"Be quiet." Yaku hissed quietly, his hand still covering Lev's mouth. "Why are you even here!? You're a first year, you should be in class!" He whisper yelled through gritted teeth.  
"But Yaku-san, I wanted to come see your graduation!" Came Lev's muffled reply, his lips brushing against Yaku's hand.  
"You could have just asked to see me after the graduation or something, you shouldn't be here!" Yaku retaliated.  
Yaku and Kuroo's teacher cleared her throat lightly as the mayor replaced the principal on the stage, and Yaku quickly put his attention back on the stage, though he still covered Lev's mouth. Once he was finished, Kenma was called to the stage, making Lev, Yaku, and Kuroo stare in surprise. He was never one to volunteer, yet here he stood, ready to give a speech to the third years.  
"We're here today became of the third years' graduation . . . So I thought I'd say something for them. I respect each of the third years I know greatly, and they have taught me things that I'd never discover on my own." When he had begun his speech, it had just been to the crowd, but now, for everyone who knew him, it was clear that his eyes had wandered and focused on Kuroo.  
"We've been through a lot for the two years I've been here, and I'm sure they did many things at this school for those three years. I hope that, whatever path they decide to choose, in the future, they will be satisfied with their selection, and they won't forget this school and the people in it, even if it's in the past. It was a pleasure getting to know each of you." Kenma gave a quick bow and left the stage, his face looking away from the crowd. At the end, his voice seemed to have cracked. Yaku bit his lip, knowing that Kuroo planned to go to college, and, for once in Kenma's life since meeting Kuroo, they wouldn't be right next to each other all the time.  
Kenma sat down, hiding his face with his hands, as Kuroo took the stage for the third years' speech. Yaku bit his lip and glanced at Kenma, though exhaled in relief when Kenma groaned at the thought of one of Kuroo's speeches.  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Three years is longer than you'd think. It was nice meeting all of you and sharing classes with you, and going to the school with you. I'm sure we've all earned a lot. Maybe one day, we'll connect again. Until then, it was a pleasure learning with you." He gave a quick bow, and Kenma raised an eyebrow. That sounded nothing like his other speeches, though he supposed Kuroo didn't really care about going to this ceremony.  
The ceremony came to a close, with all the third years singing “Auld Lang Syne” as they left, and a couple students yelling wise crack comments to their teachers, who tolerated them and even laughed at a couple. They were greeted with party poppers at the door as they exited into the halls and outside, where everyone was given some time to converse and say their final goodbyes to the third years.  
"Can I talk normally now, Yaku-san!?" Lev bounced up to him outside on the springy grass, while Kenma walked behind him slowly.  
"Ugh . . . there's no point in forcing you back to class now." It began to settle in Yaku, the idea of leaving this school, and he was trying hard to keep his normal personality as he fought against his sorrow.  
"Yay! So, Yaku-san, what college are you going to? Is it nearby?" Lev questioned, blinking and licking his lips.  
". . . I'm going to study abroad." Yaku finally answered after a long pause, biting his lip and looking away. He didn't want to see Lev's expression.  
Pain. Shock. They ran through Lev in that moment. He struggled to find words, and his breath shook. He didn't try to hold back his tears as they spilled freely from his face. ". . . That's not funny, Yaku-san. I-I'm the one who makes jokes, remember?"  
Meanwhile, Kuroo was looking down at Kenma with dismay in his eyes, trying to communicate with him while Kenma just gazed down at the grass. Eventually, Kuroo squat down and looked up at Kenma, trying for a smile, though it was sad. "Kitten, don't be sad. It's only for a little while, right? I'll come back and visit."  
Their eyes locked, and they gave each other looks that no one else would be able to explain, and a look that no one would be able to express in words. It reminded them of all of their time together, and the things they've been through. Through frustration, heartache, quiet pining, the rare fight that left Kenma silent for days and Kuroo unfocused. And, as Kenma covered his face to try to prevent the growing tears to plop onto the grass, Kuroo got up slowly, and engulfed him in a gentle hug that surprised Kenma and made him raise his head to him.  
". . . I love you, Kenma."  
Kenma's eyes widened, and he breathed in air swiftly, removing his hands from his face and biting his lip as it quivered. He shakily hugged Kuroo back the best he could, and whispered, his tears staining Kuroo's shirt, "Me too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
"W-Why do you want to study abroad, Yaku-san?" Lev went forward sluggishly, as if he were walking through syrup.  
"Because I need to meet different types of people and see a new atmosphere, a new world. I want to see what other kinds of education I'll find in Europe. I want to learn other languages so I attract employers, and can get a good job. And I want some time elsewhere for . . . perspective. I guess . . ." Yaku felt guiltier and more sorrowful the closer Lev got, and the more he could see the hurt in his eyes.  
". . . I guess it makes sense. But you have to make a promise." Lev insisted.  
"What is it?"  
"Promise me! Promise you'll stay in contact and talk to me every single day, and you won't miss a day, not one!" He exclaimed, his words ringing in Yaku's ears.  
Yaku's expression softened, and he nodded. "I won't. And if I do, you can make one of those jokes I hate."  
Lev nodded, and juggled with his phone when he took it out sloppily. It almost fell, but Yaku jumped forward like a cat and caught up, stretching out flexibly.  
"Ah, Yaku-san, you're just like a cat!" Lev yelled in amazement as Yaku returned his phone, with his new contact on it.  
"Don't be stu-"  
"Morisuke! We have to go!" His mom waved at him as she tromped over to him, her car parked on the side of the road.  
"Ah. I have to go now. I'll see you later, Lev."  
"And you promise that you'll text me once you get home, and text me every single day?"  
Yaku looked back one more time as he left with his mom, and put on a sad smile.  
"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the third one! 31 hits so far, that's pretty good, considering the quality of my short chapters, haha.;; I take requests, and I'd welcome criticisms and feedback! Thank you very much for reading! See you tomorrow!


	4. Iwaizumi Hajime and the Tragic Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are half-bloods, and that my friend wanted Oikawa to die while talking to Iwaizumi on the phone, as if everything was normal.

Oikawa removed his bloodied hands from his wound as Matsukawa stabbed through the last monster surrounding them. Hanamaki held Oikawa to support him, trying to wrap some bandages around his wound. "Mattsun, bring the ambrosia!"  
"On it." Matsukawa rushed to their bag, kicking up golden monster dust in his wake. He rummaged through all of their items and struggled to find the ambrosia. Where was it!? If they didn't have it, did he remember to bring the spare nectar!?  
"Makki . . . Can I have . . . your phone . . . ?" Oikawa snuggled into his best friend's hand, attracted to his warmth.  
"Why do you want the phone? We might signal monsters here." Hanamaki reminded him, but was willing to listen to his request, if it would keep him alive.  
Matsukawa found a pathetic piece of ambrosia, crushed at the bottom of the bag, wrapped up in plastic wrap. He rushed over to Oikawa and sat next to him, trying to offer it to him. "Hhh . . . I want to . . . talk to Iwa-chan . . ."  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged frowns, but Hanamaki obliged, getting him the phone. "Why don't you talk to him when you get back to camp?" Matsukawa encouraged him to eat the ambrosia. After a lot of bothering and pushing it against his mouth, Oikawa took a small bite, his body trying to heal the wound with the ambrosia, but a burning feeling also settling in his heart.  
Hanamaki sent the call to Iwaizumi, and, when he was about the cancel the call, Iwaizumi answered. "Hanamaki? You're not usually one to call, especially since it gets monsters coming. What's going on?"  
"Oikawa lost his phone, so he wants to talk to you." Hanamaki lied, already able to tell what Oikawa was doing.  
Oikawa's shivered and coughed, pressing closer to Hanamaki's chest. He forced his voice to rise up enthusiastically like it normally did, despite how dry his throat was, and how terrible he felt. As Oikawa opened his mouth, Matsukawa crammed the ambrosia in his mouth, causing Oikawa to send him a halfhearted glare as he struggled to swallow it down. "Hey, Iwa-chan!"  
"What do you want, Trashykawa?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you, is all. How's camp doing right now?"  
"It's doing okay. As you know, we've been getting constant monster attacks, so we have to send out patrols so they're not lining the borders, waiting for some unfortunate camper to leave alone. How's your quest?"  
"We're doing okay."  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried their best to close Oikawa's wound, and cursed themselves for packing so stingily. The ambrosia might have helped close Oikawa's wound a little, but it wasn't enough to save his life. But they tried anyways. They had to bring their friend home. They had to.  
"That's good. Iwa-chan, there's something I want to tell you!"  
"What is it?"  
"I love you . . ." Oikawa whispered, feeling his body begin to dull its senses as the pain and blood loss shut it down.  
"W-What!?" Iwaizumi's cheeks burned bright red, and from across the camp, Sugawara sent him a teasing smile and a wink. He knew.~  
"I'm sorry, goodbye." His hand dropped to the floor, and he closed his eyes, accepting death and taking Hermes' hand to descend into the Underworld.  
"What . . . ? Wait, Shittykawa, don't tell me . . . Oikawa, respond. Even if it's something stupid, or a joke about my height, or about how handsome you are, or . . . just say something." His voice whined and fell into a quiet whimper. "Tooru, please . . ."  
Matsukawa pried the phone from Oikawa's stilled fingers as Hanamaki cried into his shoulder.  
"He's not going to respond."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnngh, alright, the fourth one. Four kudos is really good, I'm happy!^^ This is the first thing I've ever published on AO3, and it's not really the kinds of stories I would normally want to publish, but they were just laying around anyways, so I might as well post them and see how they do, lolol. I take requests, and criticisms and feedback are always, always welcome!^^ Thank you for reading!


	5. Petals That Fall Like Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has the Hanahaki Disease, and Iwaizumi's not the one he has it for.  
> And because I know this will be a question later on, Takahiro is not Hanamaki, I just looked for random names and found that, and didn't realize until after I had written it. This will be proof of reading summaries! :0

"So how long has this been going on?" Iwaizumi studied Oikawa carefully as he was pulled into another round of coughing, light pink rose petals coming out of his mouth and floating softly to the ground.  
"Since I . . ." Cough. ". . . started liking Takahiro." Oikawa admitted, gripping on Iwaizumi's hand for support. Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed circles into Oikawa's back, hoping this would stop soon. It was terrible watching Oikawa choke on his own love. And it was painful to Iwaizumi knowing that Oikawa didn't love him.  
"But Oikawa, that was three months ago! Are you saying you've just been letting this kill you that entire time?" Iwaizumi exclaimed, annoyance flickering in his eyes. When it came to love, it seemed like Oikawa was one of the biggest cowards out there.  
"Yes. I'm guessing it must be related . . . to my feelings." Oikawa caught a petal in between two fingers. Despite it coming up from his throat, it was perfectly dry.  
"Then why didn't you look it up or something, Shittykawa?"  
"Iwa-chan, that's such a mean name to call me." Oikawa complained, leaning back in relief and taking in quick gasps to restore the lost air in his lungs. It was getting harder to breath each day, as if flowers were blooming in his lungs and blocking everything up.  
"Let's see . . ." Iwaizumi typed in Oikawa's symptoms and thoughts on it, and clicked the first thing that came up. "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. Another way to cure this is if the patient's love ends up reciprocating their feelings. However, the disease isn't just an inconvenience; the flowers will bloom and eventually end up clogging your respiratory system and windpipe, causing the patient to suffocate."  
". . . I'm going. To die. Because. Of flower petals." Oikawa actually looked a little irritated by this, and stared at the petals with a pissed expression of disbelief. "How is that even possible?"  
"I don't know, but you're a living example. Besides, you're not going to die."  
"And why is that?"  
"All we have to do is get him to like you, right? Come on, let's go. You said he works at the coffee shop you always go to? It's Saturday, so come on." Iwaizumi helped the ruffled boy up, and the two went to Oikawa's car. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's hands shaking, and, with a sigh, offered,  
"I'll do the driving, so just focus on calming down and breathing, alright?" Oikawa swallowed with difficulty, but nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to settle down. The wind whipping in from the open windows soothed Oikawa, and, laying his head on the surprisingly comfortable seat belt, he dozed off. Iwaizumi couldn't believe that Oikawa regularly went to a coffee shop so far away. 25 minutes, just for a cup of coffee? Iwaizumi would rather just drink it at home. But maybe that was just his jealousy speaking for him.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
"Oi. Oi, Oikawa. Wake up." Iwaizumi shook Oikawa from the doorway to his side, as he had opened the door for him. Oikawa opened his eyes slowly and stretched out at the speed of a snail, expelling a yawn. After a little bit, he finally satisfied the impatient shorter male and slid out of his seat, landing on the ground with a little crunch of the parking lot under him.  
"Alright, alright, I'm up. So we're here?" Oikawa exhaled the cold air in a puff of condensation, patting his pockets. "Wait. I forgot my wallet." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his hand. This was just great.  
"Just . . . whatever. I'll pay for you this time, so you'd better pay for me next time." Oikawa brightened and smiled, clearly thanking him for his kindness. Iwaizumi's cheeks colored scarlet as they went inside the cozy coffee place, breathing in the warm and familiar scent of coffee. Oikawa sat down at a table at Iwaizumi's insistence, as Iwaizumi went up to order the coffee. He made sure to ask Takahiro when he did so, so that Oikawa would have a chance to talk to the barista he'd been hopelessly crushing on.  
Iwaizumi tipped back the seat and let himself hang in the perfect spot, halfway to sitting down properly, and halfway to falling down and cracking his head open. After a little bit, Takahiro made his way over to them with their coffees, a smile on his pale face. He set them down and readjusted his glasses as Oikawa gulped, his cheeks dipping a darker color than Takahiro's red glasses.  
"Will that be all for you two?" He asked in his pretty, elegant voice. Oikawa almost nodded until Iwaizumi interrupted him.  
"Ah, I forgot that we'd like some sugar cookies. Is that alright?" Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi like he was crazy, panic flashing in his eyes.  
"Of course. I'll be right back." He gave a quick bow, then left. Oikawa leaned forward, saying to Iwaizumi in a harsh whisper,  
"Why would you do that!? I-I can't face him this way!" Oikawa whined, his brown eyes begging for help.  
"Oh, come on. You've been watching him hopelessly for three months. Take your first step today, even if it fails." Iwaizumi took a quick sip of his chai, enjoying the tastes of the spices, while Oikawa sipped up his cream.  
"I-I guess you're right . . ." Oikawa admitted. Takahiro's appearance, brought to their attention by him clearing his throat, made Oikawa jump in his seat a little, while it surprised Iwaizumi and made him fall forward, his chair landing safely, though alarm had seized Iwaizumi's heart for those couple of terrifying moments.  
"That's why you don't sit like that . . ." Takahiro deadpanned as he put down their cookies.  
Iwaizumi kept making violent motions with his arms, trying to get Oikawa to say something, just working to get him to finally do something about his crush. Yet, throughout the entire time Takahiro was here, Oikawa just stared at him blankly, until something like conflict flashed in his eyes, and he looked away, biting his lip. Takahiro, just like the first time, was gone before Oikawa could say a word.  
"Idiot, what the Hell are you doing!? You're not going to get anywhere doing what you're doing!" Iwaizumi shot at Oikawa, anger pulsing through him. He was helping his crush get with his crush, and Oikawa couldn't even go through with it. Why did he even like Oikawa in the first place? He was just stupid and annoying, and cute, and sweet, and . . .  
Fuck.  
Once coffee was finished, Iwaizumi got up and mumbled to Oikawa, "Whatever. We can just try again next time. It isn't too bad, I gue-"  
Oikawa tugged on his sleeve weakly, his mouth covered. Iwaizumi turned his head to look in the direction of where Oikawa was pointing, and a slight dismay clouded Iwaizumi's mind. Takahiro seemed to be leaving on break, and he held the hand of a woman with azure eyes and honeydew hair, obviously dyed to give her a 'faded' appearance. Anyone with eyes could tell they were a happy couple of multiple years.  
"Shit . . . Oikawa I'm sor-"  
"Don't be. I . . . don't think I actually like him. Maybe I just thought I liked him because he was cute."  
"So you're not going to be dying anymore?"  
"I don't think s-" And Oikawa suddenly covered his mouth with his hands, giving a violent jerk. Iwaizumi swiftly pulled him to a bathroom stall, where he vomited up countless flower petals into the toilet, wheezing and hacking roughly, trembling all the while. Iwaizumi once again tried to soothe him, muttering words of encouragement and tracing circles on his back.  
"What the . . . If you didn't have a crush on him, but you're still throwing up petals, who is it!?"  
"I don't know! I mean, I think I sort of know, but I'm not exactly sure, and I don't want to tell them because what if I'm wrong, and just . . . Iwa-chan, I'm so confused . . ." Oikawa pressed his hand to his forehead, panting from the effort all of that throwing up took.  
"Ugh . . . just . . . Let's get you home for now. I'll get you all set up for a day home sick, and then I'll leave so you can get your rest." Iwaizumi decided. Oikawa shakily got up, leaning against the bathroom stall wall for support, so Iwaizumi wrapped Oikawa's arm around his neck and helped him out of the coffee shop, though got tired of doing this and simply picked him up bridal style instead.  
Oikawa felt too weak to even protest or feel embarrassed, and let himself be carried to the car, where Iwaizumi laid him out in the back gently, worry evident in his eyes. Oikawa offered him a faint smile. Iwaizumi returned to the front and didn't say anything, afraid to disturb the sick brunette relaxing in the back.  
They arrived back at Oikawa's house, where Iwaizumi, surprised that Oikawa had dozed off yet again, even after his nap earlier and the coffee, and brought him inside. The moving had woken Oikawa up, and found himself tucked under the covers, with Iwaizumi bringing him a hot mug of milk.  
"Drink this whenever you feel you need to, and heat up more milk if you run out. It'll help you feel better. Rest and get better, and then you can proceed with your love troubles later."  
". . . Alright. See you later, Iwa-chan." Normally, Oikawa would ask Iwaizumi to stay with him, but he needed to get these feelings sorted out on his own, and Iwaizumi seemed . . . to need some time alone.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
". . . I'm an idiot. I already know that. But . . ." Iwaizumi sat next to the sink, where the floor wouldn't be hard to wash the blood from, a shining razor in his hand. ". . . I just can't take this anymore."  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
"Whenever I'm around Iwa-chan, my coughing seems to get worse . . . Is it him?" Oikawa sipped the milk that Iwaizumi had given him, enjoying its comfortable warmth against his tongue. He tipped his head back and thought, holding his arm to his forehead to check its temperature. ". . . What do I like about Iwa-chan?"  
"Let's see . . ."  
"He's really nice to me, even if he tries to scowl and act mad at me all the time. He's pretty hot, and has a nice tan, though I guess that doesn't really matter to me. He's sweet and cares for me, like today . . . God, and I let him believe I liked someone else. He has the prettiest eyes, are they brown or green!? And those lip bites frustrate me so much . . . Wow, okay, I'm stupid. I've been fawning over Iwaizumi for three months, and I never even realized. Why not!?"  
"Maybe I didn't think I'd feel that way because we're childhood friends? Ugh . . . I hate myself right now . . . Those dark chocolate locks are pretty . . . Don't get distracted! Alright!" Oikawa stood up, determination burning in his soul. "I will tell Iwa-chan how I feel and go from there!"  
Oikawa skipped to Iwaizumi's house and hummed, strangely optimistic. He felt good about this. He reached his house and rung the doorbell, then waited for five minutes before ringing again. It was unusual for Iwaizumi to keep him waiting for this long, and, with a huff of annoyance, he rummaged through his backpack and smiled smugly as he presented the spare key he'd been given all those years ago.  
He unlocked the door and stepped inside, hearing the old door creak a bit. "Iwa-chan, where are you~?" Oikawa asked in a singsong voice, his eyes darting around the house. He strolled around the house a little bit to find him, wondering what he could be doing to make him wait like this.  
Then he found him. Unconscious on the floor, his wrists slit, and blood spilled all over the floor around his wrists. His eyes widened, and alarm squeezed his heart, making him cough up some more petals. His breath shook with dismay as the petals that landed on Iwaizumi were crispy, nearly dead ones. Was this what it was like to have the one you love die?  
No.  
He would not die.  
Oikawa dialed the number for the ambulance, holding Iwaizumi's hand and trying not to release the wail rising in his throat as clear, sparkling tears dripped on him. "A-Ambulance? We have an emergency. A suicide attempt. Please come as soon as you can. Thank you. Goodbye."  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
A daze. Oikawa was stuck in a daze as he watched Iwaizumi get carried off by the ambulance, people yelling orders around to each other as they took him. Oikawa had already wrapped up his wrists in bandages, cleaning the cuts with disinfectant beforehand, and then cleaned up all the blood. What more could he do? He hated this. He hated this fiery pain that consumed his heart and made him choke on air.  
He felt like he was dying as Iwaizumi's life drained and ebbed away. Was this the pain of losing someone irreplaceable? No. He wouldn't lose Iwaizumi. At least, that's what he desperately hoped. The world was growing dim, and turning grey. His body and vision seemed to be failing him, and, as his legs seemed to lose feeling and he fell backwards, someone caught him and barked to get him a bed too.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Oikawa woke up in a bed with soft white sheets. He sat up, and immediately recognized his surroundings as the hospital. He was relieved that he didn't have anything really attached to him, and he supposed they only took him because he fainted. He wiggled out of the covers and touched to the floor, feeling a bit weaker than normal, but mostly alright. Soon, the realization hit, and he remembered why he had fainted in the first place.  
He rushed to the counter, ignoring some nurses who tried to stop him. "E-Excuse me, ma'm!? Do you have the room of Iwaizumi Hajime?"  
She noticed his panicked state and quickly checked it up, then said, "Room 66."  
"Thank you very much." He jogged to the room, getting tired, and found Iwaizumi asleep in the room, alone. A nurse came in. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed the second you woke up . . . But I suppose there's no reason to force you back now. This patient's parents visited him earlier . . . You were asleep for a couple hours. Do you wish to stay with him?"  
"Yes. Please." Oikawa got a chair and sat next to him, gripping his hand tightly and praying for a miracle.  
"He's been stabilized, so he should be fine. If it weren't for your quick action, things may have been a lot worse. Thank you." She bowed to him and then let him be with Iwaizumi alone, knowing already that they had a very long history together.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of soft snoring, and found the love of his life sleeping on his chest. His mind was a little disoriented, and he wasn't quite aware of his surroundings, but it was enough to make his cheeks burn crimson. Oikawa was sitting in a chair, but he was tipped forward and had his head laid on Iwaizumi. It was getting a little bright outside . . . Would it be morning soon?  
Iwaizumi took in the cords attached to his arms, and the bandages tightly fastened around his wrists. He pressed the back of his head into his pillow and tried to think. He swam through the murky waters of his mind, and soon enough, the memories resurfaced. Stupid . . . Why had he done that? It was done stupidly on an impulse, and he wasn't even thinking clearly when he had made the decision.  
'Idiot . . .' He thought to himself. 'What if you had actually died? Then what?'  
The nurse checking up on rooms spotted him and stepped up to him carefully, pushing her light brown bangs out of her eyes. "Ah, you're awake. You must be strong, only taking a day to get back on the up and up again. How are you feeling?"  
"Incredibly stupid. I regret what I did, and I had no good reason to. At all."  
"Well, it seems like you did that on impulse, then. I'll have to ask if you need therapeutic aid in this kind of situation. You're one of very little people who just kind of . . . act as if you're normal, and you just . . . I don't know." She glanced at Oikawa. "Though I may be overstepping my bounds a bit, when you wake up, I hope you apologize to your friend."  
"He seems to be in poor health. He constantly went to the bathroom and returned looking sicker and weaker than before each time, and we often insisted he return to his room. He obliged the first few times, but ten minutes later, we'd find he somehow sneaked back here, until we realized it was really no use to force him back."  
"He cried a lot, too. He apologized, he talked to you, and he held your hand for hours. You two seem very close, and I wouldn't be surprised if you have a closer relation than just friends. Well, that's just my two cents." The nurse bowed once again, and allowed Iwaizumi to be with his thoughts for a bit.  
Oikawa stirred. "Mmm . . . Oh, Hajime . . . ? I-I mean, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa blinked and yawned, blowing a petal onto Iwaizumi's face.  
". . . I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For making you worry."  
". . ."  
"Iwa-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
Oikawa's eyes clouded with grief. "Why would you . . . do that?"  
"If I have to be honest with you . . . I really had no good reason. I think I just took all of my pent up frustration, and did something stupid. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
Oikawa's eyes glowed gently. "Of course. O-Oh, Iwa-chan, I went over to your house because I wanted to tell you something."  
"What is it? Do you think you finally have who you like figured out?" Iwaizumi knew he didn't deserve to be bitter and jealous; not after what he had done to Oikawa.  
"Yes, I do."  
"Great! Who is it? We can find them and start thinking of how to make them fall in love with you once I'm let out."  
"It's you."  
Iwaizumi froze, and jerked his head towards Oikawa. "W-What!?"  
"I said . . . it was you." Oikawa seemed to be losing confidence in his statement. Iwaizumi shifted into a bit more of a sitting up position and stretched forward to hug the brunette, who was starting to look away. Oikawa seemed flustered and turned pinker than the little rose petals Oikawa had been coughing up.  
"I know . . . I don't deserve you. And I've waited much too long to tell you this, and honestly, I won't be angry with you if you're really upset with me. But . . ." Iwaizumi took a deep breath and shut his eyes, then opened them again, and told Oikawa in a quiet voice that almost couldn't be heard. "I love you. More than anything."  
Oikawa's eyes shined with the stars he loved so dearly, and a radiant blush burst onto his face as a bright smile overtook his face. He gave a gentle cough, and an entire rose flew from his mouth and bopped Iwaizumi's nose, minus the thorns. "I-Iwa-chan, do you mean it!?"  
Iwaizumi beamed at him with an expression full of love, the area around his eyes crinkling a little bit. "I do."  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Iwaizumi sat down on a park bench, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Oikawa. It had been a couple days since that fiasco, and now the two were officially dating. Oikawa's Hanahaki disease had been cured, and he was now back in perfect health, almost glimmering with an aura of it. Oikawa soon made his appearance, calling out a loud, "Iwa-chan~!" and rushing over to him, a jar in his hands.  
"Oh, T-Tooru." Iwaizumi struggled to call him his first name, but they had started now that they were dating. It filled Iwaizumi with a boundless happiness.  
Oikawa plopped the jar in his lip. It was filled to the brim with rose petals. "I threw up all these petals for you, Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi just got up and screeched, "tHAT'S GROSS-"  
"But they're just petals, there's no gross stuff on them!"  
"But you threw them up!"  
"But they were for you, Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi blew air out of his nostrils, but couldn't fight after that. Oikawa grinned and offered him his hand. "Let's go on our date!"  
"Where to?"  
"My house!"  
"Excuse me? What kind of fucking date is that?"  
Oikawa pulled him along. "It's a place I like to spend a lot of time at, so you'll like it too. Come on, we'll snuggle with the blankets, feed each other popcorn, hold hands, kiss . . . Oh, and we can watch Godzilla, since you like it so much.~"  
". . . Fuck you for being a good boyfriend-"  
"Hajime, that's not how you say thank you!"  
"Ugh, whatever."  
"Heehee!^^ Well, my Iwa-chan will always be like that, but that's what's so great about him!^^ Now let's go!^^"  
Oikawa looked back at him, wearing a smile that seemed to carry Iwaizumi's entire universe.  
"Oh, and Hajime?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, I think this is the longest one I wrote out of the requests, so cheers!^^ Oh, yes, and thank you, MariaSakura, voltagesss, Cardfighter_By_Maple, sinister_rahven, and the two other guests who left kudos!^^ Even though that's only six and my story says seven . . . so thank you extra person! This is the only one that doesn't have a sad or bittersweet ending, I was really happy to finally write fluff. I think I need more fluff in my life anyways, haha. Well, that's enough of my rambling, hnngh. Thanks for reading! If you could spare the time, criticisms and feedback are always appreciated and encouraged!


	6. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request where Sugawara sings 'We'll Meet Again' by Vera Lynn to Daichi while he's dying from a fatal disease.

Sugawara stood outside the door, heaving a great sigh, and trying not to cry already. Eight long months. Eight long months since Daichi had been diagnosed with a deadly disease from which no one that had received it before was ever able to leave from. Eight long months, that he had bravely battled and seen the face of death. Despite all of that suffering and struggling . . . The doctors confirmed that he would die around today a month ago.  
And after that crushing news, despite everyone knowing that it would happen one day, that Daichi's body would let down its defenses, slip up, and let him die, they were absolutely devastated, and, even though some of the team attempted to see him a couple times after the news, they couldn't stand more than five minutes and would leave. Only Sugawara, closer to him than anyone else, was able to go talk to him each day.  
He was commended by everyone on their team for his strength, and though he tried his hardest to smile and nod normally, it was terribly fake. It hurt each time he went to visit Daichi, and saw a shadow of the man he once was, hurt to see a dim sparkle in his smile as he laughed at Sugawara's jokes, hurt to talk to him.  
But he wouldn't stop visiting, and he couldn't stop visiting. If he was truly going to lose Daichi, then . . . he wasn't going to waste time grieving while he still had some. He inhaled deeply once again, and opened the door gently, causing it to creak. He tried for a small smile as he got himself a chair and sat next to Daichi, who twinkled in greeting.  
"How are you feeling, Daichi?" Sugawara started, wiping the sweat off the taller man's forehead with a handkerchief.  
"I've felt better. Surprisingly good, knowing I'm dying today. Has my smile become that ugly, Koushi? No one but you can seem to stand this grizzly face anymore." He imitated a growl like a bear, baring his teeth and earning a small laugh from the silverette sitting next to him.  
"No, you're beautiful as always, don't worry." Sugawara stroked his dark locks and searched Daichi's eyes for any traces of fear.  
"Pfft . . . That's a relief." Daichi shifted to make it easier for Sugawara to touch his hair.  
"There's no need to stimulate yourself. Just relax and let me do the worrying."  
"Suga . . ."  
"Mm?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Sugawara bit his lip, grief clear in his expression as he avoided Daichi's eyes. ". . . Don't be. I-It's not as if it's your fault. Now relax. I'll sing for you, so hush."  
That quickly shut Daichi up. Sugawara singing was a rare occasion, and not one he was going to pass up. Sugawara closed his eyes and thought back to a song he had heard soon after Daichi was diagnosed. It had made him into an ugly, sobbing mess, but as he flashed Daichi another melancholy smile, he hoped that, at the very least, Daichi would appreciate the bittersweet feeling it gave off.  
"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when.~" Sugawara's voice wasn't as rich or beautiful as Vera Lynn's, but it had a beauty of its own. Light and pretty, and the voice of someone who was trying to accept something that was completely unacceptable and unbelievable in their mind. "But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day . . ."  
"Keep smiling through, just like you always do.~" Daichi's hand wrapped around Sugawara's as his voice faltered a little. It was as if he was speaking to himself, trying to tell himself not to mourn too much over the upcoming death of the love of his life. "'Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.~"  
"So will you please say hello to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long . . . They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song . . ." The team flashed back to his mind, but he tried to focus on a picture of all twelve of them, adding Kiyoko, Yachi, Takeda, and Ukai, standing together, beaming with joy, as they always had before.  
"We'll meet again . . . don't know where, don't know when.~ But I know we'll meet again some sunny day.~" Sugawara gazed at the dimming lights in Daichi's eyes as he continued to beam up at Sugawara weakly. Though the bags under his eyes looked dreadful, and anyone with eyes could tell his life was at a tail's end, he was still the most attractive man Sugawara had ever met.  
"We'll meet a- . . ." *Sugawara's breath hitched as Daichi's grip loosened. He had been staring down at their hands, focusing on not crying, though his voice held traces of a sob, and as he turned his gaze back to Daichi, panic seizing his heart, he saw the vacant, peaceful expression upon Daichi's face, his eyes closed for the last time."  
"Hhh . . . God . . . No, I . . . Please, come back. Haah . . . I didn't even get to finish singing, Daichi, that's so . . . that's so rude . . ." His voice shook and he squeezed Daichi's hand harder, looking for any remnants of the warmth they had shared.  
". . . God, if you're out there . . ."  
"Please let us meet again, and live happier, longer lives this time."  
"Daichi . . ."  
"I love you."  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Daichi smiled at the radiant sun that beat on his back. He was finally going to apply for the U.A., a school he'd been dreaming of going to since he was young. At four, he had feared that dream had been crushed, since his quirk refused to manifest, but because of a certain opportunity he had received from the intense-looking hero, Ukai, he was able to follow his dream of being a hero.  
"Still . . . Daichi, that's so amazing, that your quirk came to you when you were at the age of 14 . . ." Asahi mused from beside him, hiking up his backpack further.  
"So you really believe me?" Daichi was a little surprised, since something like this had never been heard of before.  
"W-Well, why not? I mean, you'd never lie to me, right? You never had before . . . Besides, you're sensible enough not to be bold enough to try to apply if you didn't actually have a quirk." Asahi reasoned, his nervousness entering emphasized by the tiny explosions crackling around his fingers.  
"Asahi, control your quir-" Daichi, while distracting himself with giving Asahi another lecture, like many before, suddenly tripped over a rock and was sent falling. A scared noise came from Asahi.  
'Shit.' Daichi thought to himself, closing his eyes for the impact . . . that never came. A little surprised, he opened his eyes and found himself floating midair. What was this!? Ukai never mentioned this being an aspect of his power, or, at least, since Daichi soon recalled seeing Ukai float around with his 'manly' mop, not this early.  
"Are you okay?" A pretty guy with silver hair and a beauty mark next to one of his eyes questioned, seeming to focus on keeping Daichi afloat.  
Daichi's cheeks burned scarlet, a bit from embarrassment, but mostly because the guy standing in front of him, who was also apparently his savior, was really cute. He took grip of Daichi's shoulders and pushed him down, whispering under his breath, "Release." He let out a sigh of relief at Daichi's safe landing.  
"Oh, thank you." Daichi fought not to stutter in his currently flustered state.  
"Oh, it's no problem at all!^ It would be bad luck of you tripped on your first step to the school, right?" Sugawara eyed him and seemed to be a bit frustrated after a little bit, though the smile still remained on his lips.  
"I suppose so. Hey, um, have we-"  
"Met before?" Sugawara finished his sentence perfectly.  
They both stared each other silently for a count of five, before bursting into embarrassed laughter.  
"Well, it would be bad if we were late."  
"Yeah, it would. Hopefully, we'll both get in, and we can talk more then." Daichi bowed in thanks.  
Sugawara giggled and smiled. "Well, I'll do my best to get in, and I'm sure you'll do just fine, so . . ." He waved lightly, opened the door, and turned back to look at Daichi one more time.  
"We'll meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And . . . I guess that's the end, lolol. I have no more requests, and I didn't make anything else, so . . . this is the last one!


End file.
